


A Big Story

by bottombitch



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, F/M, Light Dirty Talk, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Piper loves everything about her husband.





	A Big Story

Piper situated herself at the end of the bed she shared with her husband. It had been two long years since The Institute had fallen to The Railroad, and in that time, she had fallen in love with, and married, The Commonwealth’s purported ‘saviour’. He was far too modest to allow such words to describe him, but that didn’t stop Piper from using more affectionate ones.

Shifting between his legs, a hand placed on each of his thighs, she caught his attention. He looked down at her with a raised eyebrow, though he already knew what she was going for. Piper was a wonderful wife. A little younger than him, but definitely smarter, and she was one hell of a wide ride in the bedroom. “Pipes, what are-”

“Shh,” she responded, one hand running over the bulge in his jumpsuit. “I think I’m onto a hell of a story here,” she told him, with a serious expression that made him both want to laugh, and scared him a little. It was a setup she’d used before, but he didn’t mind. He liked seeing her acting playful. The rest of the Commonwealth was either incredibly depressing, too serious, or overly insane, but Piper seemed to find the perfect centre between the three.

“You’re gonna write a story about my dick?” he asked her, his eyebrow still raised. He could feel himself growing hard, despite his questioning.

“Mmm. Well, it would be a _big_ story,” she told him, the corner of her lips curling into a small smirk, as she reached up to start pulling down the zipper of his jumpsuit. He couldn’t argue with that. Shifting to help make her job easier, he reached over to take off her reporter’s cap. Her hair looked much better down, he thought. She didn’t seem to mind, too focused on running her hands down his body. As she moved the zipper down his chest, she slipped one hand inside the jumpsuit, running the one hand over his chest, appreciating every inch of muscle.

Finally, the zipper pulled down below his crotch, just far enough for her to be able to get access to what she needed. As her slender hand slid into the warmth of his underwear, he let out a soft sigh. It didn’t take her long to find what she was looking for. She guided his length through the flap in his boxer shorts, and wrapped her hand around it. The cut length already had a drop of precum running down the underside, which she made sure to lean forward and lick clean. As her tongue pressed against him, a shiver ran through him.

“You’re so easy to get going, Blue,” she told him, not holding back her smirk this time. He gave a bashful nod, one arm moving behind the pillow he had his head against. He tried to think of something snarky to say in return, but she always did a good job of distracting him. Now, it was the way her hand stroked along his length, thin fingers moving over the back of his shaft, while her thumb pressed up against the tip, ever so slightly pushing. When she pushed too far, and her thumb slipped over the top, she pulled it back to run the finger over his urethra. He gasped, and another shiver ran through him.

“Maybe you’re just good with your hands,” he told her, making it sound like he thought that was a good comeback, but in reality, he couldn’t focus enough to rise to her. She seemed to get the idea, though, and cut back the chatter for the meantime. Besides, she had something else to focus on. Pulling his boxers down a bit, she pulled his shaft up and out, and then reached further down to pull out her next goal. After managing to tug his balls free, she leaned down and pressed her nose up against the base of his shaft. He had a scent that was unmistakably masculine, but also had a hint of something that was just his. It was different than the rest of this world. Something fresh, even so long after his original stay in the vault, and his life pre-war. She loved it, though, just as she loved him. Whatever the scent was, it got her going like nothing else. Even now, she could feel herself seeping into her underwear.

Soft lips ran down over his balls, as she moved herself further down. Her tongue was curious, and soft in its motions. She ran over them, letting his musk fill her senses, and grew more and more sloppy each time she moved back and forth. By the time she finally took one of his balls into her mouth, she was practically slurping, and doing so shamelessly. He admired that about her, but it was hard to focus on anything other than how amazing her mouth felt on him. She suckled hard on the one testicle, before letting it slip from her mouth and flicking her tongue over it. After that, she leaned over and sampled the other, initially moving her tongue in circles over it before pulling it into her mouth and suckling on that one, too. She was like an enchantress, her lover thought.

His balls positively sopping with her saliva, she finally pulled back from them, taking a moment to catch her breath. She was amazed that he hadn’t cum yet – usually he can’t hold back when she goes all out. Not to mind. Desperate times call for desperate measures. “Time to put your skills to work, Piper,” she thought to herself, and reached up to grip his shaft again, pointing the tip towards herself. Leaning to press a kiss to the tip, she let out a soft sigh. As she wrapped her lips around the tip, her tongue immediately pressed up against the bottom of the tip.

As she slowly took him into her mouth, he moved a hand over to sit on the back of her head. He wasn’t forcing her to do anything, at least not for the time being. She knew that. She wished he would be a little more assertive sometimes, but his gentle touches were just as satisfying as the rougher ones she sometimes craved.

Working her way down his length, she hollowed her cheeks and started to suck. This led to a light bobbing of her head, up and down along the first couple of inches. Excess saliva had her work becoming sloppy already, but her lover didn’t seem to mind, his free hand hanging behind the headboard, as he let out moans and hisses.

As precum began to leak into her mouth, over her tongue and, with some effort on her part, down her throat, the reporter desired only one thing, and she was determined to get it. To that end, she pushed herself down deeper, ending up a couple of inches from the base. She could feel him pressing up against the back of her throat, and had to fight off her gag reflex. Apparently wanting her deeper, the hand on her head urged her to keep going. Who was she to argue? After managing to get her lips down to the base, she tried to pull back, but the hand wouldn’t let her. She knew better than to panic, but was surprised.

What followed surprised her even more. The hand atop her head took a harder grip of her hair, and then held her in place, as her lover’s hips began to buck back and forth, practically humping her throat. She could tell what was going on, though. He was close, and this was his final effort.

Sure enough, after pumping her throat for a few seconds, his hand moved from the back of her head, and he let out a grunt. “…Pipes, I’m cummin’,” he told her.

His release came quickly after that. She didn’t pull off, but she did pull back, moving her tongue back up to press against the underside, almost holding his pulsing cock in place as he shot his load into her mouth. It splashed against the roof of her mouth, before starting to fill the open space. By the time he was finished, she had a mouth full of virile, warm cum, to the point where her cheeks were bulging slightly. Pulling back, up and off his length, she rolled her tongue around in the seed for a moment, reaching down with her spare hand to rub at herself through her clothing.

Opening her mouth, she showed him the load that he’d given her. It gave him both a feeling of pride, and a little worry, because there was a lot. After swishing her tongue around in the pool of cum a little more, she closed her mouth, and swallowed down the whole load in one gulp.

“Ahh,” she said, running her tongue lightly over her upper lip. “That was great, Blue. I should do that more often,” she told him, with a teasing smirk.

As she laid down beside him, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and nodded. “…well, I’d certainly enjoy it,” he told her, offering a smirk in return. “Did you get the big story you were hoping for?” he asked her.

She pondered for a minute, and then gave a shrug. “…dunno. Might have to do some further investigation another time,” she said, putting on the best innocent tone she could.

He laughed, and rolled her onto her back, before running a hand down her stomach. “In the meantime, I have a story of my own to look into,” he told her.

As his head slid down, between her thighs, she slid her hands into his hair, and bit her lip. “Godspeed, Blue.”


End file.
